The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a weight bench with a headrest adjustable separate from a backrest.
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions.
Oftentimes when utilizing free weights in combination with a weight bench, the backrest and the seat of the weight bench are articulated to perform particular exercises. As the backrest of conventional weight benches are generally planar members, the weight bench may not provide proper head support for the weightlifter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weight bench which may be adjusted to have a proper head position.